(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools useful in engaging materials, a portion of which is to be removed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior tools of a somewhat similar nature may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 184,271; 849,988 and 2,021,982. The first of these patents discloses a knife for pitting fruit which is a conventional elongated knife blade with a handle and an arcuate band-like member defining substantially a half circle carried transversely at the outer end of the knife blade.
The second patent shows a pair of oppositely disposed arcuate blades extending axially of the handle, the ends of each of the blades having circumferentially extending sections together forming a major portion of a circle in the hand seeding implement of the second patent.
Neither of these disclosures suggests an elongated substantially triangular shaped cross sectionally arcuate blade with an axially extending shank and a cross bar for manually moving the same and neither of them discloses or suggests a device which could be easily inserted into a head of cabbage or the like by first presenting a pointed end as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,982 shows an earth auger with a transversely arcuate blade which defines substantially a half circle at its uppermost end and throughout its length. The blade gradually contracts or defines arcs formed about gradually lessening radii towards its lower end and the elongated edges of the blade curved towards one another and a substantially blunt point at the extreme lower edge of the blade.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,021,982 would neither suggest nor would make obvious to one skilled in the art the elongated semi-triangular shaped blade cross sectionally arcurate throughout its length and having its sharpened longer edges terminating in a sharpened point as in the present disclosure.